


Dungeon

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Enjoy the angst, F/M, Some Graphic Violence, Torture, beware those trigger warnings, human output
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: Emma hurts Lucy in front of Flynn.





	Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Garcy + kidnapped and Garcia has to watch her get hurt 

Since Chinatown, Emma’s takeover of Rittenhouse seems to have gotten to her head. Just a little bit, and she’s gotten to be a little bit arrogant. Or at least, she’s sort of become a predictable villain who wants to kidnap her victims and watch them suffer. At least, that’s what Lucy’s going with because she can’t think of why else Emma would actually decide to kidnap both her and Flynn from jail.

Even though they planned on getting themselves thrown in jail to protect the target from Rittenhouse assassins posing as criminals, it’s pretty much the most vulnerable they’ve been in ages. So of course Emma shows up, has a few guards chain them both up, and shoos all the other people out of the cell. Flynn gives Emma the most mutinous expression he can before biting off an irritated, “So why don’t you just kill us then? New superiors who want us alive?”

Emma chuckles and kicks the bucket that the prisoners had been using as a toilet at Flynn and Lucy. Lucy makes a face and even Flynn looks unhappy with this new development. Lucy gives Emma a look. “What do you want, Emma?”

“Patience is a virtue, Princess,” Emma drawls, smirking.

Flynn almost laughs at this. “Because you know all about virtue.” He then looks over at Lucy, a look of concern on his visage. Lucy stares back at him as though to ask him if he has an escape plan yet. He shakes his head slightly, just enough that Lucy can see it but not really Emma. Truthfully, Flynn is too busy pondering what Emma’s goal here is to actually work on an escape plan.

Emma snorts at Flynn’s comment. “Charming as always.”

“What do you want, Emma?” Lucy repeats. “You have everything you want. You have control of Rittenhouse. My family is dead. You literally control the United States and have a time machine. What more could you possibly want?”

Emma gave Lucy a look as if to point out that Lucy could have had all of that and hadn’t wanted it. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Coy doesn’t look so good on Emma. She’s a bit too smug for it.

Everything goes downhill from there and quickly. Emma and the goons step out for a few minutes, leaving Lucy and Flynn both chained to the wall and utterly alone except for each other. Wyatt and Rufus aren’t meant to come back until they’ve figured out the whole deal with the sleeper on the outside, and even then, they’re not necessarily equipped to take out that many members of Rittenhouse at once.

So, they just have to weather the storm until they can be rescued. Still, neither Lucy nor Flynn is keen simply to wait. Waiting one’s doom is not a simple task. “Flynn,” Lucy whispers. “Flynn?”

“Lucy,” Flynn answers. He takes a shuddering breath as he looks over at Lucy to make sure she is okay. Even seeing her chained to the wall is enough to make his blood boil. “I could kill her. Strangle her, shoot her, I'm not picky. ”

“I wouldn't stop you,” Lucy agrees with a heavy sigh. After a moment of silence, she asks, “What do you think she wants with us?”

He shakes his head. He wants to know that himself, but unless some sudden inspiration comes to him, he's not going to know until Emma returns. It's possible she doesn't have an endgame and simply wants to hurt them. “Unless the others get back, we're about to find out.”

Lucy nods slowly, and Flynn can see the tears of fear in her eyes. She's claustrophobic, he remembers all of a sudden. Being chained to a wall, trapped, is probably making everything worse. “Lucy, whatever happens, you make it through this. You still have to give me the journal, remember.” He fakes a cheerful laugh. Anything to make Lucy feel better.

Lucy frowns at him. “You have to make it too. I'm not losing anyone else to Emma.”

He's surprised. He's always surprised when she indicates she actually cares about him. He doesn't really believe he's worth it. In his own mind, he doesn't matter, doesn't deserve anything from her, doesn't deserve this life, but he's just petty enough that he refuses to die at Emma's hands.

They hang in silence for almost half an hour longer, occasionally looking over at the orher. A lot is communicated in each glance. A raised eyebrow, are you still okay. A grimace, we are going to get out of here. A long stare, please don't die, we're going to make it.

And then Emma walks back in. She's wearing a burgundy dress, the color that Flynn and Lucy share. She gives them a sardonic look. “Like the dress?”

Neither Lucy nor Flynn replies. Emma huffs and motions for the nearest Rittenhouse goon to take Lucy off the wall. The goon obeys and throws Lucy down in the human waste face-first, which makes a sickening squelching sound.

Flynn winces, and Lucy turns herself over indignantly. She spits out matter that Flynn really does not want to think about. Flynn struggles against his handcuffs, desperate to help Lucy. Emma shakes her head at him. “Terry, Tim, put a foot on each of her wrists. If she struggles, break them. If he struggles, also break them.”

The Rittenhouse goons obey, and Flynn wonders how these men aren't sickened by this command. Maybe they are and are just hiding it. Flynn sags back against the wall, giving Emma a glare that could kill.

“So tell me, Princess, where has your team gone? The bunker Jess told me about is empty. Such a nice woman, Jess. Rittenhouse too. Maybe if you'd stayed Rittenhouse you could have amounted to something, made Wyatt love you. Maybe your mother wouldn't have tried to have you killed.”

Lucy sobs, and that's what tells Flynn that Lucy has no intention of answering Emma. “Maybe if you weren't Rittenhouse, you might have people who care about you. Actual human connections. You could have been the most renowned scientist in the world.”

“I run the world now, Princess. Last chance, want to tell me where your friends are hiding?”

Lucy shakes her head, and Flynn knows that she doesn't trust herself not to beg for mercy if she opens her mouth. Emma motions to one of the goons. The goon stomps down on Lucy's wrist. There is a sickening crack, and Lucy screams for a couple seconds before vomiting all over herself and into the human waste. Flynn can't help his own nausea at the sight of Lucy bone sticking out of her wrists and the little shattered pieces mixed in with the feces.

There's nothing from Lucy for long enough that Flynn knows she's unconscious. “Don't hurt her, you monster!” he shouts at Emma, knowing it will do no good but determined to try nonetheless. He will do anything to save her now. He can't watch Emma hurt Lucy again. Flynn's sob catches in his throat.

Emma doesn't look like she much cares for the sight of Lucy's injuries either as she focuses on Flynn. “Well, then why don't you tell me where you all have been hiding and I'll have Tweedledee and Tweedledum here release you both.”

So he can either effectively have Jiya, Connor, and Denise murdered, or he can let Lucy get hurt more. Even as it is, he doesn't know that she'll survive. Her bone is literally poking out into human waste. She could get sepsis or gangrene or worse incredibly easily now. If he could escape, he would, but any attempt to try will result in Lucy getting hurt. He hasn't felt so helpless since his family had been killed.

And that is what makes up his mind: He will not have anyone else that he loves killed on his account. No one else. “If I tell you, you'll release us?”

Emma nods. “I'll leave.”

“And you will release us?” Flynn demands. He's balling his fists. It takes everything in him not to struggle. He wants to be there with Lucy more than anything. He would do anything to take her place. He cares about her, loves her, not himself.

“Yes,” Emma tells him. “I will.”

After a long pause, he finally tells her the location of the last base they used after leaving the bunker. It's not current, but he hopes that it will be enough to make Emma let Lucy go. If she doesn't, then he's just sentenced Lucy to death. If that happens, then he doesn't want to survive that. He won't survive it if Lucy dies. He can't.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, come yell at me on my tumblr @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse


End file.
